One Year
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: One year, of us.
1. Our First Valentine

Giving a stretch the blonde sighed softly, lying in bed for a few moments before finally willing herself to get up from the warmth of her bed and begin getting ready. Making her bed the stellar mage then made her way to her bathroom for a hot shower, scrubbing herself clean. Once finished she dried and dressed, placing her keys and fleuve in their respective places, before slipping on her bots and making her way out of her apartment.

As she walked the streets of Magnolia the blonde couldn't help but notice the amount of pink and red décor, the excessive hearts everywhere and the sinking feeling that a certain holiday was around the corner. Lucy paused in her walk to the guild recalling that she had briefly looked at the calendar on her way out the door, wincing as she realized today was the thirteenth of February –the day before the _worst_ holiday of the year.

Suppressing the urge to groan as she slowly continued her walk to the guild the blonde, caught the sight of a couple walking hand in hand, briefly catching their talk of Valentine's Day plans and Lucy bit her lip as she turned and continued her journey once more.

In truth she had no reason to hate the holiday anymore. The annoyance and hatred toward the day was mostly due to break-ups that occurred on said day or the years she had spent alone, disgusted with the sight of all the lovey-dovey couples. However this year was different. This year she wasn't alone and she was pretty sure he had no intention of breaking up with her; they had only been dating for a month and a half after all.

Sighing softly the celestial spirit mage pulled the door to the Fairy Tail guild open, making her way to the bar to order her strawberry smoothie. Sitting at the bar drinking the wonderful concoction that Mira made for her on a daily basis she glanced around the guild taking note of the couples in the guild and she couldn't help the involuntary way her nose scrunched up.

"What's that face for?" Blinking the blonde turned toward the barmaid. "Is something wrong with your smoothie?" Lucy flushed in embarrassment, realizing what she had done.

"N-No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's as delicious as always." She assured the elder woman, however received a concerned look in response.

"Are you sure?" Lucy nodded smiling at her, placing the glass on the bar top she, shifted in her seat.

"I'm sure, Mira. I was just thinking about something and it made me frown." She informed the white-haired woman, who titled her head in response before smiling.

"Thinking about what to get for a certain _someone_?" Lucy laughed awkwardly.

"Yep, you caught me Mira." Mira let out a laugh in return.

"You're a terrible liar Lucy, but I'll buy it." Wincing, the blonde smiled at her apologetically.

"I think it's an involuntary reaction." She began. "To Valentine's Day." Mira nodded her head in understanding, having been part of the women of the guild who had comforted the girl after a bad break up.

"Well this year you're not alone." Lucy smiled softly nodding her head.

"I know." She shifted in her seat, taking a drink of her smoothie. "And I actually do need to figure out what to get him for Valentine's Day."

Mira hummed in thought. "Well it is customary to give chocolates – handmade – but maybe you could also do something else?"

Lucy bit her lip before smiling. "Maybe we could go out on a date?"

"Who's going out on a date?" Lucy smiled at the sound of her drunken friend, plopping herself onto the barstool next to her.

"I am."

"Ah! That's right; you've got a boyfriend this year." Lucy giggled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, Mira and I were just discussing a Valentine's Day gift for him. I figured I could give him chocolate and take him out on a date."

Cana nodded her head as she took a swig of her alcohol. "Not a bad idea –"She suddenly leaned close to the blonde. "But you could always give yourself as his gift, cover yourself in chocolate." Lucy's face flushed at the idea, and Cana burst out in laughter. "I'm kidding, don't take it so seriously."

Lucy huffed in frustration at her friend. She wanted serious recommendations for her Valentine's gift, not to be teased. It was the first year she could actually give her boyfriend a gift and _know_ he'd actually accept it.

"Cheer up Lucy; I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. I personally think that the date would be nice. I'm sure you could set up reservations and –"

"I wouldn't recommend a restaurant." The sound of her best friend made the blonde smile. The solid script mage took a seat on the other side of her, giving her a warm smile. "All of the restaurants are booked with reservations for Valentine's Day. _If_ you do find one it'd be incredibly lucky. Most people call weeks or a month in advance."

Lucy sighed, feeling down. "What do you think I should do?"

Levy smiled. "Well having a date is _still_ possible but instead of a restaurant wouldn't it be more romantic if you had dinner at your place? Just the two of you, you could cook for him then sit and cuddle together afterward. Give him your homemade chocolate…" Levy trailed off sighing as she slipped into her imagination.

Lucy giggled at her friend. While the idea sounded nice she wondered if Bickslow would even like it. Biting her lip the blonde thought on it for a moment before an idea came to her. Why she hadn't thought of it before was a wonder. Standing up she paid for her smoothie giving the three girls a smile.

"Thank you for the ideas, I do like them but I think I want to go ask for ideas from a particular duo who I think would be able to give me something more solid." Mira nodded, giving the blonde a smile.

Turning the stellar mage made her way to the second floor, giving it a quick sweep and sighing in relief when she saw no sign of the seith mage. Making her way over to the table with the remaining Raijinshu and their leader, she sat down beside Evergreen, as she greeted the three of them.

"Lucy, it's good to see you." Evergreen greeted.

"What brings you to our table blondie?" Upon Laxus's greeting she smiled having figured he'd overheard her conversation.

She smiled. "Well, as you know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and w-well I wanted to, you know, get Bickslow a gift. I was running ideas with Mira and a couple other girls and wanted to ask what your opinion on the matter since you know him best."

"Of course Lucy." Freed smiled at her.

"Cana's idea was best." Laxus informed her causing the stellar spirit mage to flush crimson.

"N-No!" She squeaked out. "I couldn't I-I uhm – I don't think I- I –"Laxus burst out in laughter. "Laxus!" She whined, giving a pout, of course Laxus would tease her too.

"Ignore him." Evergreen spoke. "What idea did you come up with?" Evergreen inquired.

"W-Well I was thinking about having a date at my place. Cook him dinner and we could spend some time together and I could give him some handmade chocolate."

Evergreen's smile faltered slightly, worrying the blonde. Had she chosen wrong? Would Bickslow not like that kind of Valentine gift? She opened her mouth to express her worry when Evergreen spoke.

"Well, the date idea is good." She assured the blonde. "But I don't think Bickslow has told you yet, but he, ah, he hates chocolate."

Lucy blinked in response. "Really?" Evergreen nodded. "Oh." She bit her lip. "He actually hasn't said anything in regards to that."

Evergreen gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay. He probably forgot about it. He doesn't really think much of the holiday so it's probably not something he thinks about mentioning."

Lucy nodded, now unsure what to get him as a gift for the day. While cooking for him was nice it just wasn't enough. She wanted something a little more tangible than just a meal. Not that chocolates were but the little confections held something significant on the day.

"Don't look so disheartened Lucy." Glancing over toward Freed, he gave her a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe something you know he'll like."

Lucy tilted her head in curiosity when she recalled Bickslow mentioning something, a smile lighting her face. "Thanks Freed." She quickly stood up, startling the trio who watched curiously as she left the second floor before laughing and continuing the conversation they had begun before the blonde came up.

Quickly descending the steps Lucy made her way out of the guild, startled when Bickslow had called out for her. "B-Bickslow, uh, hi." She greeted, giving him a smile.

"You alright cheerleader?" She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yep!" She chirped. "I've got some errands to run so I'll see you later." She leaned up and gave the man a peck on the cheek, leaving her boyfriend staring after her before he chuckled, shaking his head and heading in.

-x-

Lucy hummed happily as she walked along the edge of the canal, pausing in thought she wondered if she would be able to buy the right thing. She didn't want to buy him something that wouldn't last. He said that they had lasted five years so far so she wanted something similar.

Closing her eyes she tried to remember what the tools had looked like, despite only seen them a couple times while not in use she was sure she could remember. After a few moments she opened her eyes, brows furrowing only able to really recall wooden handles. Sighing in frustration she decided she'd just try her best, maybe she'd be able to recognize them if she saw them in the shop.

After spending majority of the day searching the stellar mage had come up with nothing, well not absolutely nothing. She did find something for the babies, but for Bickslow she had yet to find it. Lucy sighed, brushing her hand against Horologium's key, another sigh leaving her as it was getting late, but she didn't want to head back to the guild just yet.

Determined to continue her search a little longer the celestial spirit mage moved on to the next shop, panicked when she saw him closing up. Running as quick as possible she called out to the man. "Wait!" She shouted, quickly crossing over to the shop. "Wait, please." She stood before the man, his key in hand, ready to lock up. "Please, don't close just yet I –"

"Miss, it's late, I don't have time for you to just 'look around'. If you want something that badly there are plenty of shops open late. I'm tired and I want to go home." He replied annoyed before moving to lock up

"Please." She pleaded, placing her arm on his to stop him. "My boyfriend whittles wood as a hobby and I really wanted to get him new tools for Valentine's Day. You're the last shop I know of here in town, please."

The man eyes her before sighing heavily. "Come on." Lucy lit up, watching him open the door and flicking on the light switch. "Be quick about it."

Lucy nodded and began to look around, chewing her lip as none looked familiar but she still wanted to get him a set. Turning she looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't know which would be idea to buy."

"How long has been whittling?"

"Years, since he was a kid I believe." The shop owner hummed in thought before making his way over to a part of the store. He motioned for her to follow and she quickly made her way to his side.

"These are tools for professionals. I would recommend –"His eyes skimmed it before pointing to the set. "Those. They're a nice quality. 15 different chisels all made from a high quality stainless steel. There are three files with it and it comes with a nice carrying case."

Lucy smiled at it nodding her head. "I'll take that one."

The man nodded and reached for it, picking the set up carefully. He made his way to the front of the store, pausing to pick up a couple things. He held it up for her to see. "These will be useful. They're cowhide leather finger guards. I'm sure he's worn his down or maybe he hasn't used 'em at all. Either way, I'll give these to you at a discount, they'll help him from hurting himself while he's whittling."

Lucy grinned brightly at the man's as he made his way around the counter. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." The shop owner simply grunted in response before ringing her up.

"8,714.30 jewel." He stated and Lucy smiled pulling out the money, waiting for him to bag everything after handing her, her change.

"Thank you, again." She said as she took the bag. "Hope you have a happy Valentine's Day." She smiled warmly before leaving the shop, feeling giddy. She had a gift for Bickslow and now all she had to do was head home and figure out what to make the seith mage.

* * *

Shifting in his stance, his eyes roamed the guild, looking for a head of blonde hair, wondering what had been keeping her. She said she only had a few errands to run; it wasn't like it was going to take the whole day but it seemed to be going that way. Sighing to himself he returned to his table where his teammates sat, listening in to the conversation when he heard Evergreen mention Valentine's Day plans for the next evening.

Bickslow stilled having forgotten the shitty little holiday was tomorrow. Suppressing the urge to groan he soon realized that it was a possibility Lucy was making plans for them. His eyes widened in horror. What if she planned on making him chocolate? He cursed himself as he couldn't recall ever telling his girlfriend that he _hated_ chocolate.

She was likely at home baking him some heart-felt chocolates with full hopes of him accepting the disgusting confection. Of course he wouldn't refuse them, it would break her heart and he didn't want things to start heading down hill, they'd only been dating for barely over a month. Sighing to himself he was just going to have to figure out what to do with the chocolate. He _refused_ to eat the things.

"Evening everyone!" The sound of a cheerful voice distracted him from his thoughts and he smiled when she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Evening Bickslow."

"Hey cosplay queen." She rolled her eyes at him before taking the seat between him and Evergreen, turning to the fairy to talk to her.

"You reek of chocolate." Laxus stated and Lucy frowned.

"Tomorrow _is_ Valentine's Day and I was baking. _Of course_ I reek of it." Laxus half smile as Lucy turned back to Evergreen to talk about the Fairy's plan for the holiday.

Bickslow cringed internally as his fear was confirmed. Perhaps he should tell her now? He frowned as the image of her disappointed face crossed his mind's eye. After all of her hard work and he tells her just before the special holiday? Biting his tongue to prevent himself from groaning he ordered a drink from Mira when she came around for refills.

After several mugs of alcohol the seith mage had come to the realization the he was just going to have to suffer through, bite the bullet and eat her chocolate. Suppressing the urge to shudder at the thought of eating the sweet he took another swig of his drink; this was going to be the worst Valentine's Day _ever._

The seith mage stilled, his mug at his lips, startled at his current train of thought. Did he hate chocolate so much that he would dub this year to be the worst? It wasn't Lucy's fault he hadn't told her and it wasn't her fault that he continued to remain silent on the matter for fear of upsetting her. He wanted her to be happy, especially since it was their _first_ Valentine's Day together.

It shouldn't matter that she made him something he hated. He should be happy that she took the time to make him something special. Glancing to the stellar mage he smiled softly as she talked animatedly with Evergreen, taking a drink from his mug. Tomorrow was going to be special and he'd have to make sure he got her something amazing next month when his turn came around.

* * *

Lucy sighed softly as she finished up the chocolates for her friends. Packaging them in their little colorful boxes. She smiled as she placed them in a bag before cleaning up and readying for bed. Tomorrow after she passed out her chocolates she would invite Bickslow over to her place for dinner and then everything would be set for their date.

Taking a deep breath the blonde made her way to the bathroom to shower before dressing in her night clothes. After writing her nightly letter to her parents she slipped into bed, excited and nervous for tomorrow.

-x-

When she woke the next day Lucy began preparations for her date with Bickslow, a bright smile on her face as she finished everything accordingly before getting ready. Grabbing the bag full of chocolates she left her apartment and made her way to the guild, a skip in her step excited to see everyone.

Arriving at the guild the stellar mage made her way to the bar first; greeting the two barmaids cheerfully before handing them their Valentine's chocolate, receiving two in response. Lucy continued passing out her chocolate to her guild mates, receiving any from the girls with a warm smile and a hug. Once finished with passing them out she looked in her bag, smiling at the three remaining.

Skipping her way over to the steps she quickly climbed them, greeting Laxus and his Raijin with a cheerful smile. She gave Laxus his chocolate first, followed by Freed and finally Evergreen, thanking her when she received a box from the fairy. Making her way towards Bickslow she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Your gift is at my place. Come over tonight at 7 for it." She whispered softly. "I can't stay. I've got some things to do, but I hope you all have a happy Valentine's Day." She smiled at the group before heading down to the first floor and out of the guild, happy that she delivered the chocolates to her friends and inviting Bickslow over.

Now all she had to do was clean up her apartment and begin the final preparations to their date night.

* * *

Sighing he made his way to the blonde's apartment, hating the holiday even more than before. He had thought about accepting her chocolate and while the idea was nice, it wouldn't be honest. If he pretended to eat it, feigned praise to her then she would want to do it next year and the idea of lying to her constantly was something he just couldn't do to her.

Reaching her apartment building he looked up, chest aching at the thought of telling her the truth and the disappointed look on her face. Would she be heartbroken about it, that he'd basically end up refusing her gift, her affection for him? Cringing at the thought the seith mage made his way inside, heading to her unit he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

It was only moments before the blonde opened the door, giving him a warm smile and welcoming him in. He entered the place and slid off his boots, watching her head to the kitchen he quickly followed her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Cheerleader, wait I –"He cut himself off at the sight of her table set up for dinner. He looked at her and she smiled.

"This is the first part of your gift." She informed him. His had released its hold on her arm and she giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Take a seat. It's almost done."

He looked at her, watching as she left, his attention turning to the table, noticing the candles lit in the center. A dinner date. His lips curled in a smile. She had cooked dinner for him. Moving to take his seat he hesitated, he still needed to tell her about the chocolate thing. He had a feeling that she had made him some too and it just wouldn't be right for her to not know.

"What are you doing?" She inquired and he looked down at the blonde. "Take a seat already." She giggled out and he obliged, taking the seat across from her, smiling at the dinner set in front of him.

"Looks delicious cheerleader." She smiled and took her seat.

"Feel free to begin eating." He lifted his fork and began to eat, eating a few bites before speaking.

"Cosplay Queen." He called out, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him curiously and he bit his cheek. Did he really want to ruin dinner? Clearing his head he gave her a smile.

"Thank you, dinner is delicious." Lucy giggled in response, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Glad you think so." He smiled before focusing on dinner, the two of them talking about random things during the meal. Once finished she had him go sit down while she cleaned up and he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Once she came in he needed to tell her. Nodding to himself he waited patiently, for her to finish up and join him.

She had come out, carrying a small bag in her hand and he instantly knew what she was planning to do. He watched her take a seat beside him, turning toward him she grinned. Chuckling he leaned toward her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Cheerleader." He murmured and she hummed in response. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked up, and despite his visor still being on, she still somehow met his eyes. "What's the matter?" He sighed softly.

"It's about today." He admitted. "I- I should have told you sooner but I just – I really shouldn't have let it slip my mind since it was so close." Lucy tilted her head curiously and he took a breath. "I'm sure you worked hard on everything today since it's our first Valentine and I don't want to spoil everything but I have to tell you that I – hate chocolate."

Lucy blinked before smiling, a light laugh leaving her and he stared at her worriedly. "I know." She informed him and he frowned, how could she know when he never said anything? "I wanted to make sure today went well and I asked Evergreen for some ideas. She told me you hated chocolate."

"Fucking hell." He sighed in relief, making a mental note to thank the fairy later. "You don't know how worried I was about telling you." He turned toward her taking in her confused expression. "I kept thinking about how disappointed you would be if I told you, had you made chocolate for me. How you would feel if I basically refused your gift. I half thought about pretending to like it so I wouldn't hurt you but –"He shook his head. "But then I thought about the future and I didn't want to keep lying to you like that."

Turning to look at the stellar mage he took in her blushing face and her smile. "I'm glad that you decided to tell me." She spoke softly, her brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled in return, leaning forward to kiss her when she stopped him. "I still have a gift I want to give you." He smiled nodding his head. "However, the babies are first." She informed him. He blinked, looking at his totems as they instantly moved between them, a smile coming to his face.

Lucy removed a small box from the bag, opening it, revealing heart shaped pins. His brow rose in curiosity. "Heart-shaped pins?" He asked and she nodded her head, calling Pappa over.

"I got them each one." She stuck the pin into the totem before pressing a kiss to it. "And yes, they are all _exactly_ the same pin." She informed him sending him a glance, smiling before continuing with the next. "I'm sure you know but we have to be fair with the babies, Bickslow." She stated and he swallowed, feeling something unfamiliar jolt through him.

"Yeah we do." He managed as she finished up, watching his babies giggle and nuzzle her happily. Lucy giggled and he cleared his throat, calling for his babies and pulling her closer to him. He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Ah." She gasped, pulling away from him, causing the seith mage to frown. "Not yet, there's still your gift." She reached into the bag, pulling it out and handing it to him.

Eyeing it curious he opened it, pulling the lid off the box, he noticed a bundle of something. Pulling it out he realized it was a case, opening the case he was surprised to see a tool set. He looked from it to the blushing stellar mage.

"Since you don't like chocolate I wanted to get you something else and I-I remember you having mentioned that your tools were wearing down." She mumbled out and he looked back to the set, picking up one of the chisels. "It comes with a total of fifteen different ones and there are three files." She informed him. He noticed two leather guards. Picking one up he took note there was one for a finger and the other a thumb. "Oh, the shop keep said that those would be useful so you don't have to worry about injuring yourself."

Placing them back where they were he closed it, before placing it on her little coffee table, ignoring her frowning face he pulled her into his lap, sighing as their lips finally met. He pulled away a smile on his face. "Thank you cheerleader." She giggled happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bickslow." She looked up. "And babies." He chuckled, holding her close, hoping she wouldn't mind just spending the rest of the day cuddling.

"Happy Valentine's Day cheerleader."


	2. Beaded Necklace

**Kind of late to be publishing this since the day is practically over...but at least it's before midnight, lol. Hope you enjoy this short chapter**

* * *

She stood behind the bar, wiping a mug as she watched Mira make her way through the crowded guild, serving drinks to the mostly drunken Fairy Tail mages and the other mages who had decided to join them for the celebration. Her lips quirked in amusement as she watched several males attempt to steal a peek underneath the short green and purple layered skirt of the take-over mage's costume however when she turned away the sheer disappointment on their faces when they realized the ankle-length back prevented them from their perverted actions had been very amusing.

Glancing down at her, own matching costume Lucy found that despite the fact that it was appropriate for their celebration of Mardi Gras; it was kind of a nuisance. The heart shaped neckline of the purple and green diamond patterned top emphasized her chest too much and the green shrug did nothing to take away from it. She'd already been hit on one too many times by the drunken mages in the guild and of course Bickslow had teased her relentlessly over her cosplaying.

Sighing softly Lucy continued to finish up the mug in hand moving on to the next one, glancing toward Kinana she smiled at the girl, as she made her way over to her finding it amusing that her purple hair really went with the outfit.

"Afternoon Kinana" Lucy greeted warmly.

"Afternoon, Lucy." She returned the greeting. "Thank you for covering for me this morning, I really appreciate it." Lucy gave a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Anytime." Lucy smiled, before returning her focus to cleaning the mug in hand.

"Lucy." Kinana called. "I can take over now; you don't need to keep cleaning."

"Oh" Lucy laughed lightly. "Right" Setting the mug down she made her way around the bar and took a seat on the stool, propping one arm up on the counter she began to play with the beaded necklaces Mira had given her a little while ago.

"Would you like a strawberry smoothie Lucy?" The barmaid inquired and Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'm not in the mood. Would you mind making me something else?" Kinana shook her head, setting down the mug Lucy had been cleaning.

"What'll it be Lucy?" The blonde hummed in thought.

"Strawberry pomegranate mojito sounds good." She received a nod and waited as she had set about making the drink for her. Sighing softly she continued to fiddle with her necklaces, her mind wandering to nowhere in particular, smiling when the purple-haired woman brought her, her drink.

"Here you are Lucy."

"Thanks Kinana." Lucy lifted the glass, sighing in contentment, before looking to the woman behind the bar. "I didn't get a chance to ask, everything go okay this morning?"

Kinana nodded her head, smiling. "Yeah, thank you."

Lucy smiled. "Anytime, Kinana." Standing from her seat, Lucy picked up her glass. "Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see what my rambunctious team mates are up to. Talk to you later." She gave a wave before heading over to sit with her team, chatting with Erza.

The blonde soon found herself moving through various tables in the guild, talking, laughing, drinking and having fun with her friends as they celebrated Mardi Gras. Staggering her way to the bar for the umpteenth time, the stellar mage realized that she had drunk more than she meant and that would get in the way of her date with Bickslow that night. At the thought of the seith mage she turned around, her caramel eyes skimming the guild in search of that specific mage, a smile lighting her face at the sight of him sitting at his usual table, laughing.

Standing from her seat Lucy paused to grab hold of the bar to steady herself, waiting for a few moments to catch her bearings. Once she felt stable enough the blonde made her way through the guild, avoiding the rowdy guild members who were about to start a third fight that night and straight to her boyfriend, plopping herself down in his lap.

"Hey sweetie" She slurred her greeting, giving him a silly smile and a quick peck.

He let out a chuckle. "Hey cheerleader, you alright there?"

She giggled, giving him a nod of her head. "Yup, just drinking." She informed him, his lips curling in amusement.

"I can see that." She smiled. "You going to be okay for –"He cut himself off and she could see the downturn of his lips, wondering what was on his mind she opened her mouth to inquire only for him to speak. "You've got quite a few of those beaded necklaces on, cosplayer. How many guys did you flash to get those?"

"What?!" She yelped out, causing the seith mage to wince at the volume of her voice. She looked to Bickslow in shock, her face heating up. "I-I didn't flash anyone!" She squeaked out, covering her chest. "I wouldn't I –there's no way I –"She looked at him panicked. "Is that really how people get them?" She asked horrified.

Bickslow let out a bark of laughter, highly amused with his cherry-faced girlfriend. "N-no!" He gasped out. "But the look on your face was definitely worth teasing you about it." Lucy huffed in embarrassment giving his shoulder a smack, wishing he wouldn't tease her so much.

"You're such a jerk." She whined out and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Cheer up cheerleader; I'll make it up to you tonight." She pursed her lips in annoyance before sighing.

"You better." She grumbled out before standing, looking down. "I'm heading home for a bit, you coming over or…" She trailed off and received a nod in return.

"Yeah, I'll be over her in a little while." Nodding her head she waved to the other members at the table, wishing them a goodnight before heading home.

* * *

Finishing his last mug of the night Bickslow stood from his seat, bidding his team mates and friends good night before heading out. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, the seith mage felt his lips quirk tonight was a great night and the idea of seeing the blonde stellar mage was going to make it even better.

Making his way through the streets of Magnolia he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at the thought of her blushing face when he had teased her about the necklaces, her expression was highly amusing. Of course he had been very tempted to lie to her and maybe he had hopes that she would flash him but it was a possibility he could get his ass kicked by his girlfriend. That and despite his perverse teasing he truly didn't want her to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

Sighing he turned onto her street, a smile on his face as he quickened his pace, excited for their date night. It had been a few weeks since the last one and he couldn't wait to spend it alone with the blonde. Entering the building he quickly climbed the steps to her unit and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for her to enter it.

A moment of silence passed, his brows furrowed as he knocked on her door once more, sighing in slight relief when she called out to him.

"Just come in!" She yelled, giving him reason to pause. Eyeing the door cautiously he reached out for the door handle and slowly opened it.

Peaking his head in, first he felt the tension ease out of him. Pushing the door further open he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. Slipping off his boots his eyes scanned the immediate area searching for the blonde or anything that might equal his demise for teasing her so much today.

"Cheerleader?" He called out, stepping into the room further

"Just a moment!" She yelled. "Get comfy and I'll be out in a few!"

Rolling his eyes he took a seat in a chair, sighing at her. He was sure that was the only thing he couldn't decide he liked or not. She took forever getting ready for dates – even ones that were just in one of their apartments – but she did always look good once she was ready. It did things to his heart and his stomach would perform the acrobats he trained in on a constant basis. Sighing he leaned back in his seat, deciding to just be patient and wait for the blonde to finish up so they could get to their date.

It was a good twenty minutes before he heard her voice, apologizing for taking so long and emerging from the other room. The moment his eyes landed on her he could feel every muscle in his body go rigid, his mind instantaneously going blank unsure what to make of what he was seeing.

The blonde walked toward him in a short green and purple layered skirt, like she had been wearing at the guild except he could see it was altered. A soft smile on her face as she climbed into his lap, placing a soft kiss upon his lips

"Lucy?" He inquired, struggling not to let his eyes fall to the sight of where the beaded necklaces fell between her bare breasts.

She sat back, biting her lip. "I thought maybe you'd like to celebrate Mardi Gras with just me and I could officially earn all of my necklaces."

He smiled, a chuckle escaping him. "Cosplayer, I was seriously joking. Flashing your breasts at guys really isn't how they're gotten." Reaching up he removed his visor, pulling his hood back, a smile on his face as their eyes met. "But I'm not going to stop you cheerleader, if that's what you really want."

The stellar mage let out a giggle, nodding her head. "Of course it is." She shifted her position in his lap and grabbed a couple remote controllers. She turned on the lacrima-vision and set it up to play the movie they had intended to watch.

"Are you going to be like that all night?" He inquired half distracted.

Lucy could feel the heat rush to her face, aware of why he sounded so distracted but nodded her head in affirmative before answering. "Yes, I am."

Bickslow hummed softly as she played the disc. "I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on the movie at all, cheerleader."

"Don't worry, I think you will." She giggled out, shaking her head at her perverted boyfriend, before adjusting herself once more to sit facing the lacrima-vision.

Skipping through the commercials the blonde, waited for the main menu to load before playing the movie, setting the controllers down on the table. She shifted once more, waiting patiently; letting out a squeak of surprise upon feeling a pair of warm hands, cup her chest, her face burning as he gave a firm squeeze.

"There, it's less of a distraction now that you've got something to cover you." Smiling she leaned back against the seith mage, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Will you be quiet you perv, the movie is starting."

Bickslow let out a chuckle. "Alright, but I'm still not sure I'll be able to focus."

Shrugging the blonde turned her attention to the movie, deciding to watch as much as she could before her boyfriend distracted her with his perverseness once again.


	3. White Door

She stood, her arms crossed over her chest, her lip twitching in annoyance at the door in front of her. She hated the thing. It irritated he to no end just how _plain_ it was. She shifted her stance slightly. No it wasn't plain; the design of the door itself was actually beautiful and elegant, but – the color! The color was so _white_. She huffed as her eyes narrowed at the door, startling upon hearing a low voice in her ear.

"You're not painting the door." She frowned at his words.

"I know _that_." She half growled, receiving a chuckle in response. Turning the blonde looked up, a smile, coming to her face as her boyfriend pulled her toward him and into his arms. She sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around him; however she couldn't help but look at that stupid door, glaring at it.

The sound of his chuckle distracted her and he pulled her away from the entry way and into their living room, sitting with her on the couch. She leaned against him, a smile coming to her face as he held her. Today was their lazy day and both intended to take full advantage of it and sit snuggled together on the couch doing absolutely nothing. Shifting Lucy peered over the couch, staring at the godforsaken door for a few moments.

"Will you quit, looking at that damn door." She huffed before shifting and lying back against him, her eyes sliding close.

This had been a constant minor argument between them for the past year and a half and she wasn't sure she was ever going to be able to get over it. The door agitated her to no end with how bright and white it was. It stuck out so much in comparison to the rest of their house and he _knew_ how much she couldn't stand white but then the door had its purpose.

A smile came to her face as she thought about that day a year and a half ago. It was just after he had come back from a long job, they had been dating for just over two years and there was a particular holiday coming up in a few days. He had been secretive and busy but she had let it slide, distracted with spring cleaning and keeping her teammates out of her apartment.

When the day came he had grinned at her before blindfolding her. Lucy had almost thought he was up to something perverse but he had informed her it was nothing like that. Trusting him, she let him guide her through Magnolia. She smiled as she recalled how tightly she held his hand, loathing that she had to be blindfolded. He had simply chuckled at her and told her he was right beside her and to be patient.

Trying not to be frustrated with her boyfriend's ridiculousness she waited as patiently as she could for him to take her to wherever and it was after an hour of walking did they finally arrive. He had carefully removed the blindfold and the sight before her left her breathless. A beautiful redbrick Victorian styled house with a wrap-around veranda and an attached gazebo.

She had looked up at him amazed and confused and he had simply wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and welcomed her home. Lucy had been in complete shock when those words left the seith mage's lips. He told her for white day he wanted them to move in together and when he found the place he felt like that would be their home and wanted to surprise her with it.

The stellar mage had giggled in joy, hugging him tightly, telling him she loved the house and it was absolutely perfect. However she then mentioned the door. While it _was_ beautiful – and still is – she didn't like the white. It didn't suit the rest of the house, it stuck out and she wanted to change it, surprised when he firmly told her no. The sound of his voice had puzzled her and when she questioned him he told her it was part of her gift. She knew then that she'd never be able to change the color of the door, but that didn't stop her from trying later down the line.

Giggling to herself she recalled a few months after they had moved in. Her first attempt at getting rid of the stupid door had been while he was away on a day trip with Laxus and the Raijin. She had ordered another door to replace it and it hadn't taken long to switch, and put the other door out of sight.

Satisfied Lucy had gone to bed but the next morning found the original door back in place and the door she had bought, broken and in the trash. She had protested it and he had been silent the entire time during her complaints. Her next attempt and what turned out to be her last attempt had been six months after that.

He was to be gone for a while and since she had just finished a job she'd be in Magnolia a while. More importantly she'd be home _alone_ for a while. Since she couldn't change the door itself she had decided that she could just change the color and be satisfied with that.

She had spent hours shopping around for the right color and finding the right paint for the job. Learning how to set everything up properly so she wouldn't ruin anything else while she painted. Once everything was purchased she had gone home and followed everything she learned.

At first she had felt happy to finally get rid of the color however about halfway through she thought about the meaning behind the color of the door and immediately stopped. She sighed in irritation, throwing her paintbrush down and glared at the stupid door. After a good twenty minutes of glaring at it she then left and bought the white paint needed to repaint the door to its original color.

When she had arrived back at her house however, things were a complete disaster. Bickslow had come back a couple days early and unfortunately had seen what she did to the door. What resulted was probably their biggest argument to date. She hadn't realized the first time how much she hurt him but with this – she knew just how big of a mistake she'd made when she saw the look on his face and though she had no idea how to apologize, it didn't stop her from trying.

Unfortunately any attempt she had made had angered him, he hadn't wanted to hear anything she had to say. He couldn't even really express his anger and pain at her actions, instead leaving the house too furious to be around her.

After he had left, the guilt she had felt had become immense and she had spent the next few hours crying regretting her actions. She had managed to paint the door back to its original color as she had intended before cleaning up and spent the next several days curled up on the couch hating herself for hurting Bickslow.

The seith mage hadn't returned for a few weeks and she couldn't find the courage to face him after. When he did come home she wasn't sure what would happen but he had let her explain everything, how she felt after she had begun to paint it and gave her the chance to apologize. The two had, had a long conversation and she knew it would take some time for him to move past the hurt.

As time passed she would occasionally spend a good twenty or so minutes glaring at the door, loathing its color but she had also learned to love it, because the meaning behind it was much more important than the color.

Shifting in his hold she looked up at her boyfriend of three years, giving him a soft smile. He glanced down at her, his dark red eyes meeting her brown and her smile widened. He chuckled in response and pressed a kiss to her forehead, settling back into his position. Lucy sighed softly, snuggling against him, her eyes drifting closed.

"Bickslow." She called his name softly and he hummed in response, glancing to the blonde in his arms he smiled at the sight of her sleeping. Lying back he closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep as well, content to spend the day with her in his arms, no interruptions, just a perfect, silent, lazy day.


	4. A Day for Fools

**This was meant to be published yesterday on April 1st. Sorry it's late, I had a long day and was too exhausted to edit this. Hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.**

* * *

He shifted on the mattress trying to get comfortable enough to finally get some rest however at the moment it seemed to be eluding him. Sighing he turned once more, the corner of his lips lifting at the sight of the person lying next to him. Her breath even as she slept soundly, nearly making him jealous. Shifting once more he propped his head up on one hand, his other reaching out to brush a stray strand of her golden locks.

Suppressing a chuckle he found it amusing that she didn't sleep like the princess he almost expected her to. Instead she was all over the place, nearly shoving him out of the bed several times despite the fact that he had a king sized bed.

Sighing he brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek still amazed that she was his. Four months. They'd been together for four months and he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky to end up with a woman as wonderful as her. And she was, everything about her sent his heart racing and he could swear it stopped damn near every time she looked at him.

Pushing her blonde hair back he smiled as she shifted next to him, a soft groan leaving her perfect pink lips before she sighed. "Bickslow" She mumbled out tiredly.

"Yeah, baby?" He whispered feeling a little guilty for waking her.

"Stop staring at me and go back to sleep." He let out a chuckle and lied down.

"Sorry cheerleader." Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her close, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

The stellar mage shifted in his hold, snuggling closer. "I will if you stop staring."

"I will." He whispered, tightening his hold on her.

She sighed softly, her body relaxing once more before she shifted, a small grumble coming from her. She wriggled her way out of his grasp and slid off the bed.

"Where you off to cosplayer?"

"Need to -" She cut herself off with a yawn and motioned toward his door. "Bathroom." He nodded his head as she left the room and made her way down the hall, his lips twitching in anticipation.

The seith mage hadn't waited for too long before a blood curdling scream left his girlfriend followed by a shout for him. Keeping his expression serious he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, the blonde still yelling for him. "You alright cosplay queen?" He asked.

"Get it!" She shouted pointing to the black tarantula on top of the toilet. "Kill it Bickslow!" Keeping himself from laughing he reached out and picked the spider up by its leg.

The blonde stellar mage watched her boyfriend pick up the disgusting thing by its leg and when it made no movement to its treatment she knew, in an instant that it was fake. Anger surged through her at his joke. "You bastard!" She shouted. "I damn near pissed myself you jack ass!" She screeched, shoving him out of the bathroom as he laughed, slamming the door in his face.

Bickslow chuckled at the blonde's hysterics, placing the fake spider on his night stand before falling back onto his bed, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom.

When she did he merely grinned at her, receiving a glare in return. "You're such an ass hole." She growled out, flopping onto the mattress next to him. "I seriously almost peed myself because of that. You know how much I hate spiders! Why would you do that?!"

Bickslow chuckled. "April Fools."

"April Fools?" She stared at him incredulously, her anger coming back tenfold. "Fuck you." She turned and made to get off the mattress.

In an instant the seith mage pulled the blonde back beside him, chuckling as she struggled in his hold. He held her tight, waiting patiently for her to calm down. After several more moments the stellar mage stopped struggling and he smiled, leaning forward to press soft kisses upon her shoulder. He nudged the thin strap of her nightie aside with his nose, his lips continuing to move across her soft skin, his tongue darting out to glide along the flesh of her neck.

The blonde sighed softly as his teeth nibbled the lobe of her ear. She wiggled in his grasp and he loosened his hold slightly, allowing her to turn toward him. "You're still an ass hole." She mumbled out as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm your ass hole." Lucy let out a soft snort, shaking her head. "Still mad?"

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend a smile coming to her face as she shook her head. "Maybe a little." She admitted. "But it's too early for you to be doing that shit. You could have waited until later."

He let out a laugh. "It was meant for later." He informed her and she frowned. "How was I supposed to know you were going to get up in the middle of the night?" She gave him a look of doubt and he laughed once more, pulling her with him as he fell back onto the bed. "I was expecting this to happen in the morning."

"I'm sure." Lucy rolled her eyes, shifting in the bed next to him. "That's probably why you couldn't go to sleep; you were waiting for me to get up."

Bickslow laughed as he pressed a kiss to her temple, getting comfortable a moment later. "Maybe." He mumbled out, Lucy giggling in response.

"You're ridiculous."

He shrugged slightly, adjusting his hold on his girlfriend. "Good night cheerleader."

Several moments of silence passed and he almost wondered if he had pissed her off with his joke when she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Bickslow." She called softly and he lifted his head, receiving a smile before she lied back down. "This isn't over." She stated and he felt a wide grin split his face.

* * *

When the sun light streamed through the window she cringed, not ready to get up out of bed just yet. Turning over she sighed, ready to fall back asleep however forced her eyes open. A smile lit her face as she recalled her plans for the morning. Glancing over her shoulder she giggled at the sight of the sleeping seith mage before slowly sliding out of his arms and off his bed.

As quietly as she could she left for the bathroom, checking to make sure he hadn't placed another fake spider anywhere. Once the area was clear she entered it, closing the door behind her. After she finished she washed up and quietly made her way back to the bedroom, carefully picking up her clothing and dressing.

With bated breath the blonde made her way toward his nightstand, carefully picking up his visor along with his babies. She tiptoed out of the bedroom and walked as quickly as she could down the hall to his front room. Setting his things down she slid on her boots before picking everything up again, startled when his babies began to move, worried that Bickslow was awake.

Glancing down the hall she waited several minutes, wondering if he was going to come out but after no sign of him the blonde let out a sigh of relief, confusion soon following. Shooting one more look down the hall she looked to his babies.

"Shh" She whispered, placing her finger on her lips. "Don't wake Bickslow.

"Shh." One of the totems repeated. "Won't wake Bickslow." The others chimed in. "Shh."

Looking up at the totems the blonde realized that while Bickslow controlled them for the most part, they could also move, and speak on their own. Sending one more glance down the hall she carefully opened his door, motioning for his babies to head out, following them before shutting his door.

"Come on babies, follow me." Turning she began her walk down the hall, slightly surprised that the totems were indeed following her. Smiling she made her way down the steps and out of his apartment building. On a positive note this would make her plans easier to complete.

As quickly as she could the stellar mage made her way to a certain little house, giggling as she knocked on the door. Glancing around the blonde waited impatiently for the door to open, grinning widely at one of her partners in crime. He smirked at her before handing her what she was there for, before she waved and left his place.

Giggling to herself the blonde felt excited as she made her way to her other partner, the woman greeting her with a yawn. "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning Cana." The blonde greeted in return, stepping into the house the card mage shared with her father. "The supplies ready?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Where -" She cut herself off, surprised to see the totems floating above Lucy. "I didn't think they could do that."

"Yeah, it surprised me too." Lucy shrugged. "But we can talk about that later. Right now we have a job to do." The stellar mage lifted her hand showing Cana his visor.

"Jewels are that way." She drunk pointed, following Lucy to the kitchen table. "The paint is ready too. I found the brightest colors I could."

"Great!" Lucy chirped, taking a seat next to the brunette. "Shall we begin?"

"Ah." Cana pointed up toward the totems and Lucy giggled.

"Babies, can you sit on the table for me?" The blonde inquired, watching in slight surprise as they floated down and landed on the table. "Thank you." Lucy looked at Cana. "Now we can begin."

The two began their art project, talking and giggling the entire time as they worked. Lucy forewarning her that it's unlikely the guild members will be happy today and she may want to stay away from Mira since she's sure the demon won't be too thrilled with what happened. Cana merely laughed and told her that luckily she had no intention of going to the guild that day.

Once they finished Lucy thanked the card mage and began making her way back to Bickslow's apartment. Turning the door handle the blonde peeked in, a sigh of relief escaping her as she saw no sign of the seith mage. Carefully she entered his apartment, closing the door softly behind her. Quietly making her way back to his room she paused at the end of the hallway. "Keep quiet babies." She placed her finger over her lips.

"Quiet, quiet, shh." They repeated softly. Smiling the stellar mage gently pushed the door to his bedroom open and motioned for his babies to follow. She waved for them to get back onto the night stand, placing his visor upside down to hide what she had done to it.

Once everything was set the blonde undressed, slid on her nightie and slipped back into bed, smiling as Bickslow wrapped his arms around her. She sighed softly, getting comfortable, anticipation making it impossible for her to fully relax.

Several moments later the blonde shifted once more, pushing herself up she smiled at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. Reaching her hand out she gently traced the tattoo on his face, leaning forward to press a kiss to the top of his nose. Her smile widened as he shifted, a sigh leaving him.

"Cheerleader." He mumbled and she hummed in response. "Weren't you just pissy with me about staring at you while you slept?"

Lucy let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, but the difference is I'm choosing an appropriate time and I want you to get up." He let out a grumble turning away from her. Lucy giggled and sat up, leaning over the seith mage. "Preferably soon. I'm getting hungry."

He let out a small grumble before pulling her down next to him, smiling at the sound of the small squeak that emitted from her. "Fine, I'll get up." She smiled. "But first" He closed the distance between them, his lips brushing against hers. "I need my morning-" He cut himself off, Lucy looking at him curiously. "What the hell?"

Following his line of sight the stellar mage realized what he was looking at, quickly biting her lip to prevent any noise from coming out.

"What the hell happened to my babies?" He asked, looking down at the blonde next to him. Lucy gave a slight shrug before greeting the totems.

"Morning babies."

"Morning!" One of his totems greeted cheerfully. "Morning! Morning!" The others followed and Lucy smiled. Turning back to the seith mage she opened her mouth with the intent to bring up breakfast again when his totems spoke again. "Look Bickslow!" She heard one call out, watching as a pair of totems twirled. "We're pretty!" The others called out. "We're pretty! Pretty!" Lucy covered her mouth, barely suppressing the small snort of laughter that escaped.

"Cheerleader." At the sound of her boyfriend's voice she knew that she had been caught.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at the seith mage, an unapologetic smile on her face. He shook his head already knowing that she was the one responsible.

"Fucking ridiculous." He grumbled out and she giggled before getting up out of his bed.

"Teach you to put a spider on the damn toilet."

"You painted my babies because -" He stared at her. "You little devil." He growled as she giggled, making a run for it. He jumped out of bed and chased after her.

Lucy giggled as she ran down the hall, pouting when he finally caught her in his front room, just before she made it to his kitchen. The blonde smiled, standing on her toes to meet him for a kiss before Bickslow finally released his hold on her and the couple entered the kitchen.

"So, breakfast." She began. "What should we make?" Glancing to the seith mage she watched him shrug as he turned on the coffee maker. "Pancakes?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sure, make some bacon with it." Lucy nodded her head, going to his pantry to grab the pancake mix before stopping at the fridge to take out the bacon. Moving toward the stove she smiled at the sight of the pans already out, Bickslow pulling down a bowl for her to mix with.

Setting down the food she giggled as he gave her backside a pinch as he passed by, pulling his creamer out of the fridge and turned to his counter to make himself a cup of coffee. Shaking her head at her caffeine addicted boyfriend she turned the stove on and began making breakfast, frowning as he grumbled.

"Something wrong?" She asked over her shoulder, placing several strips of bacon in the pan before moving to the bowl to pour the pancake mix in.

"Nothing." He moved over toward her, resting his head on top of hers and she giggled.

"I'm trying to make us breakfast." She chastised lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. He hummed in response, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her, turning to grab a plate for the pancakes and another for the bacon. Placing it on the counter on either side of the stove, he stood close, watching as she slowly poured batter from the ladle onto the hot pan.

The corner of his lips turned upward as she removed the lid from the pan covering the bacon, hissing as the oil popped. Reaching around her he grabbed the tongs and carefully lifted the bacon from the pan and placed it on the plate. Picking up several slices of bacon he pulled them apart and placed them into the pan one by one, covering them with the lid once he finished.

"Thank you." Lucy mumbled and he smiled tiredly, reaching for his cup of coffee.

Finishing the pancakes the blonde picked up the plate and carried it over toward the fridge. Setting the plate down she pulled out the butter and grabbed a knife from a drawer.

"Oi, don't put butter on the damn pancakes." Bickslow called over his shoulder as he finished up the bacon. "Cheerleader." He picked up the plate of bacon and walked over to her, his nose wrinkling as she spread butter over the pancakes. "Seriously?"

Lucy shrugged as she finished up, putting the butter back into the fridge. "I don't know what you're complaining about. We both know you're going to drown the pancakes in syrup anyways so it won't matter."

He frowned. "You can still taste the butter." He grumbled and she shook her head, taking the plate to his table. She watched as he grabbed the syrup and true to her words after placing the bacon down onto the table he doused the pancakes in syrup.

Smiling the blonde picked up a fork and cut into the pancakes. "Can I ask why you insist upon drowning your pancakes every time we make them?"

"They're dry." He stated as he sat down beside her dragging the bacon over between them before picking up his fork and digging in.

Shaking her head the couple continued to eat their meal mostly in silence, agreeing to meet at her place before heading to the guild. After breakfast the duo cleaned up the dishes, Lucy changing into her clothes and leaving Bickslow's place then heading to her own.

Giggling to herself the blonde nearly skipped her way home in giddiness. The day had been fun so far and she couldn't wait to see what the rest of her pranks resulted. Humming softly the blonde unlocked her apartment and made her way to the bathroom for a quick hot shower, wondering how long it would take before her Bickslow would show up to complain about his visor.

She entered the bathroom, quickly stripping and getting into the shower, not bothered by the coolness of the water. On a normal basis she'd wait but today she couldn't. Finishing her shower in probably her fastest time yet she shut off the water before grabbing her towel to dry off.

Wrapping the towel around herself the blonde pulled out her hairdryer, plugging it in she switched it on only to be doused in baby powder. Glaring at the object in her hands she growled in irritation knowing who had done it. Huffing in annoyance the stellar mage put the hairdryer away before dropping her towel and turning on the shower once more.

Finally clean and out of the bathroom she made her way to her closet to dress, pulling the doors open she rolled her eyes as confetti fell to the floor in front of her. Reaching for an outfit the blonde shook away any access confetti before dressing despite her annoyance and her desire to kick her boyfriend's arse she let it slide knowing that her pranks would result the same toward her.

Sliding on her belt the celestial mage placed her keys and fleuve in their places, a smile coming to her face as she heard a heavy knock on her door. Keeping her joy contained the blonde made her way to the door, unlocking it before pulling it open to reveal Bickslow, wearing a bedazzled visor.

Her hand flew over her mouth to suppress her laughter but it was practically impossible, the downturn of his lips made it even more amusing. She only wished that he hadn't changed his totems before coming over. Snorting the blonde pulled her door wider allowing him into her apartment, the door closing behind him.

"Knock it off cheerleader." He growled and she giggled.

"Sorry, I just - I didn't think you'd be wearing it."

"Considering the reason I wear it and it's my only one, I had no choice." He bit out. "Did you have to ruin it by doing – this?" He pointed to it and she grinned.

"I didn't appreciate the baby powder in my hair dryer or the closet full of confetti." The seith mage chuckled.

"I was actually worried that one wouldn't work out." He admitted. "Thought you'd head home and change rather than come straight over last night." Lucy rolled her eyes. "But seriously cheerleader, do you know how long it's going to take for me to get this replaced?"

The blonde smiled at him before walking over to her desk, pulling the drawer open and picking up his visor. "I had Gajeel make a duplicate for me so I could do that. I had no intention of actually ruining your visor."

Bickslow let out a sigh of relief, taking off the bedazzled one and grabbing the other from her. Leaning forward he smiled. "You're a little devil." She giggled, giving him a short nod as she met his lips in a kiss.

Slipping on his visor Lucy smiled before making her way to the kitchen. "Oh, hey." She called. "Did you want to have some real coffee before we head to the guild to see how everyone's doing?"

"Fucking hell." The seith mage chuckled, turning toward her. "I thought my coffee was going bad or something." Lucy giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. I switched it with decaf." She held out a cup of hot coffee for him and he took it, pecking her on the cheek. "Now hurry up and drink your coffee. I really can't wait to see how your team is." She giggled and he shook his head.

"You know" He began before taking a drink of the caffeinated beverage, sighing heavily at the taste. Blatantly ignoring the roll of his girlfriend's eyes he continued. "I think next year we should team up for April first."


	5. Bunny Girl

**Sorry for not being able to update this as it should be. Life is chaos and I've just begun to get it steady again.**

 **This was meant to be published on 5/1/17, not long after Easter.**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped her as she slowly sank into the hot water, her eyes drifting closed as her body began to relax, the weeks of stress and the aches from her recent job slipping away once she fully settled into the tub. Another sigh of contentment leaving her lips before she slid forward to lean back, dunking her head into the water, her hands pushing her blonde hair back and out of her face, settling once more against the tub to enjoy some quiet time before anyone showed up unexpectedly.

Several moments passed before she peaked, an eye open, her brown orb scanning the room. Opening the other she sat up, her brows furrowing slightly as the silence continued. She reached for her loofa and poured her body soap on it, lathering herself up before rinsing off. She sat in the tub for several moments curious about her uninterrupted bath time. On a normal basis it was always disturbed and while she knew her friends and teammates were occupied she was still expecting an interruption from someone else, specifically her boyfriend.

Chewing on her lip for a brief moment she decided to find out where he was later and focused on finishing her bath. Grabbing her shampoo she washed her hair before rinsing it, pulling the plug once finished. Not bothering to wait for the water to drain the stellar mage stood up and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing her pink fluffy towel she began drying herself off and wrapping herself in it once dry. Opening her bathroom door she entered her room and made her way directly to her dresser, pulling out undergarments before heading to her closet to grab the rest of her clothes.

Once dressed the celestial mage put her towel in her hamper then sat down to brush her hair and style it as she usually did. Glancing toward the direction of her front door she couldn't help as her curiosity began to peak as her morning continued to be uninterrupted. Focusing on getting ready the blonde finished her hair before grabbing and putting on her belt then placing her keys and fleuve on it and finally pulling on her boots.

Making her way to her door she glanced around her apartment once more, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything before leaving and heading out to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Carefully walking along the edge of the canal she let her mind wander to her missing boyfriend. She couldn't recall him mentioning he was going on a job or anything. In fact they were supposed to be heading out for lunch. Sighing in frustration the celestial spirit mage hopped down from the canal's edge and continued her walk to the guild hall, perhaps Mira would have some answers.

-x-

Taking a seat at the bar, the blonde glanced around searching for the barmaid, wondering where she was, a smile lighting her face when she came out from the kitchen.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira greeted cheerfully. "I'll have your smoothie for you here in a bit." Lucy nodded her head and waited, watching Mira serve breakfast to several mages and drinks to others. It was only a few moments wait before she was back behind the bar and beginning preparation for Lucy's strawberry smoothie.

The stellar mage waited patiently, smiling when Mira delivered her favorite drink to her, pink straw and all. "Thanks Mira." Taking a long sip from it, she sighed in contentment before recalling that she wanted to know where her boyfriend had disappeared to. "Hey Mira." The blonde called.

"One moment Lucy, sorry." She shook her head and waited as Mira left from behind the counter to take care of the other guild members. Several moments later the white haired woman returned; an apologetic smile on her face. Lucy smiled reassuringly before asking her question.

"I was just wondering; do you happen to know where my boyfriend is? He seems to be missing today." The blonde watched as the barmaid's smile fell, causing her own to falter.

"I'm sorry Lucy. It seems that they were sent out on a job late last night and they won't be back for some time." In an instant the stellar mage's smile disappeared, disappointment seeping through her.

"Oh." She replied softly.

"I'm so sorry Lucy; I should have made sure that Laxus knew to have Bickslow at least let you know."

"Oh, no, Mira, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. In the very least I know he's okay." Mira gave her a small smile and Lucy returned the small gesture. "Do you at least know a rough estimate of how long they'll be gone?"

Mira shook her head. "Not really. It could be three or so weeks. Maybe a month?"

Lucy nodded her head, feeling even more disappointed. It would mean that they wouldn't get to spend Easter together like they planned. Sighing, the blonde slid the glass to her drink back, placing some money down.

"Lucy?"

She gave Mira a weak smile. "I'm going to head home, get some cleaning done. I'll see you around Mira." Giving the barmaid a small wave she made her out of the guild and to her apartment. All of their plans had gone by the wayside and she had been looking forward to spending the time with him. Sighing she continued on toward her apartment, startled by the sound of someone calling her name.

"Lu-chan!" Glancing around the blonde turned noticing her fellow booklover, a smile lighting her face at the sight of her friend, the iron slayer in tow, making, her miss her own boyfriend. Sighing she kept her smile on her face, slowly walking toward the bluenette to meet with her.

"Morning Lu-chan." She greeted warmly.

"Morning Levy-chan, how are you?"

"Good, I'm glad I caught you. I was just about to head over to the bookstore. They've got some new novels out and I thought you might be interested in checking them out."

Shifting the stellar mage couldn't help but glance over in the direction of her home before looking back at her friend, taking in her expression before giving a nod of her head. "Yeah, I'll definitely join you." Levy grinned; slipping her arm around the blonde's, the duo taking off for the bookstore.

As the pair walked Lucy couldn't keep a smile off her face as she listened to the solid script mage talk nearly nonstop about some books that she had purchased the other day, followed by a couple jobs she took with her team and the research she got to do. When they arrived at the bookstore Lucy was unsurprised when Levy took off for the rare books section, Gajeel following her but not before sending her a glance.

Turning her attention to the newer books, she let her brown eyes skim the novels, hoping to find something to peak her interest, maybe it would help keep her distracted while she waited for Bickslow's return. Sighing softly to herself she paused catching the cover of a novel. Picking it up she gave the summary a read, deciding she could give it a try. Moving onto the next area she continued her slow walk around the store picking up a couple novels that might be worth the read.

By the time she met up with Levy she had herself a basket full of books and couldn't help the wide smile on her face as she saw Gajeel holding two baskets one completely full and the other halfway. "Find anything interesting?" She asked, receiving a grin in return.

"Yes." The bluentte nodded before turning back. "Oh!" She gasped softly, shifting toward the basket she pulled a couple books out. "I came across these and thought you'd like to look at them." She held them out and Lucy adjusted her hold on the basket, taking the two books from Levy.

Her eyes skimmed the cover, her brows furrowing upon not recognizing the language. She slowly opened one, a smile lighting her face as she realized what they were. Looking up at her friend she shook her head. "You know I'm going to now have to learn a new language in order to read these, right?"

Levy gave her a shrug as she continued skimming through the books. "Yeah, but it will take you what? A week or so with the way you study." Lucy gave her a look. "It'll keep you busy though."

Lucy chuckled at her friend. "Maybe."

Levy giggled. "I'll be finished here in a couple moments." Lucy nodded her head in response and began to look around the area, smiling as she felt her friend tap her shoulder. "Ready?"

The stellar mage nodded her head, replacing a book she had been looking at before walking beside her friend to the cashier. The blonde waited in line, Levy allowing her to go ahead since she had fewer books than the solid script mage. Lucy placed the basket on the counter and the cashier began ringing up the books one by one.

When the cashier gave her, her total she suppressed a cringe and paid the man, taking her change. Well now she could add a job to her list of things to keep her occupied while Bickslow was away. The blonde found herself distracted once the blunette had finished with her purchase, Gajeel carrying most of her bags. Lucy had a feeling that his sole purpose for coming on this trip was so that Levy _could_ buy the amount of books she did. Shaking her head at her friend the duo walked together, stopping at a café for some tea and cake, chatting about their purchases before they began making their way home, Levy and Gajeel soon leaving to head to the dorms.

Sighing to herself the celestial spirit mage made her way home; entering her apartment she slid off her boots before making her way over to her bookshelf to add her newly purchased books to her collection. Once they were put away she paused at the sight of a picture on her shelf a smile coming to her face. She looked at the others on her shelf, of her friends, her family and of her and Bickslow.

Lucy blinked as she looked at the shelf, her nose wrinkling slightly at the sight of dust. She had merely fibbed to Mira but her apartment was actually due for a cleaning now that she thought about it. Heading to her dresser she began rummaging through her clothes, looking for her cleaning gear. Once changed the blonde set about cleaning her apartment thoroughly.

She sighed in contentment once finished with cleaning, taking a quick hot shower to cleanse herself of any residual cleaner she might have gotten on herself and ending her day with some quiet time curled up on her couch with one of her latest novels. Perhaps time would really fly by since she had so much to occupy herself with.

* * *

The blonde let out a small groan as she laid her head against the bar top. Three weeks had gone by already and in that time she had managed to read her new novels, complete a quick solo job and even go out on a short term job with her team mates. She had been tempted to start learning one of the languages for one of the books Levy had given her but she just wasn't in the mood.

"Everything okay Lucy?" The blonde let out a small noise in response not really wanting to reply. "Do you want a strawberry smoothie?"

Lucy let out a heavy sigh. "No." She replied softly, not bothered by the fact that her response would likely worry the barmaid since she had never really refused a smoothie. She shifted her head, resting her chin on the counter, tempted to ask Mira about a job but she just didn't have the energy.

"Lucy." Her brown eyes glanced up toward Mira before returning to stare into nothingness. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Lucy sighed, lying her head down once more. "I know, I just – I'm just out of things to keep me distracted right now."

Mira gave her a gentle smile. "Well, if you're up for it, I wouldn't mind some help around here." The take-over mage suggested.

Lucy smiled nodding her head. Carefully pushing herself up she sat looking at the barmaid. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Mira smiled and motioned her in her direction. "Great, want to start by helping me clean up the kitchen?" The duo made their way back, Lucy's eyes widening slightly in surprise. "I've been a little backlogged and haven't had a chance to really clean up."

"No worries, I'll get it taken care of for you."

"Great!" Mira chirped happily. "Once you're done you can help me with cleaning up some of the rest of the guild."

Lucy nodded her head, smiling as the barmaid left upon hearing a shout from one of their guild mates. Lucy turned her head back to the kitchen, deciding to dive in and get cleaning.

The stellar mage had managed to get the counter tops cleaned and the dishes scrubbed before Mira came in to check on her, thanking her as she left with several cases of alcohol. Lucy shook her head and continued cleaning not getting much farther when Mira told her they were closing for the night and she could come back the next day.

The next morning Lucy woke early and made her way to the guild to finish the kitchen then helping Mira organize things around the bar and the guild over the next couple days. Once they had finished everything Lucy couldn't help look at the doors, hopeful that she'd see him enter but shook her head knowing he wasn't likely to show up that day. Granted three and a half weeks had passed Mira had said it could be a month but the look on her face suggested it could be longer.

Deciding to take a job to make sure her rent was fully covered the blonde made her way over to the board, her eyes skimming for something she knew wouldn't take up too much time – just in case. Grabbing a flyer she walked over to Mira, handing it to her for the barmaid to record before heading out to get ready for the job.

* * *

He let out a heavy sigh of relief, stretching before shifting to sit as comfortably as possible on the train. Their job had been sudden and long and though he wished he could have told the cheerleader about his sudden departure, Laxus assured him Mira would let her know. Still he felt bad he hadn't been able to tell her himself, but mostly because he'd inadvertently canceled the plans they made. Pushing that thought aside he'd decided there wasn't any point in dwelling on it and in either case he had already made plans to make it up to her. Starting with the item he held in his hand.

His grip tightened on it, feeling his impatience grow as time seemed to tick by slowly as they waited for the train to get them back home. Shifting in his seat he leaned back, letting his eyes slide close hoping that maybe if he fell asleep they'd be there when he woke.

-x-

The seith mage grumbled under his breath feeling irritated at the sight of his sleeping team mates. Of course they would all be asleep and he'd be the only one left awake. Turning his attention to the window he simply stared out, watching the scenery pass by, wishing they were back in Magnolia already.

"We'll be there soon enough." Upon hearing the tired grumble from his leader he turned toward the man, giving a nod.

"I know." He replied, turning back to the window. "Just impatient."

The slayer snorted in response. "Understatement of the year." Bickslow's lips curled in a slight smile, knowing that the lightning mage was right but he couldn't help how much he missed her.

It was a long three hour trip but when they finally arrived he was damn near tempted to run off the train, unfortunately everyone else had beat him to the punch and he now had to wait, waking up his team mates instead. Once the three other mages were awake they had gathered their things and began to make their way off the train and into the station.

"You know you don't have to wait for my permission." Laxus commented causing the seith mage to look at him. "If you want to go see her, just go."

Bickslow opened his mouth to mention that they still needed to talk to their master however decided against saying anything and focused on getting through the crowded station as quickly as possible. Calling his babies into formation he made his way home for a quick shower, cleaning himself up.

After dressing, he quickly got himself ready to leave again, making sure to grab the gift he had bought for the stellar mage before heading out to the guild. The seith mage walked as quick as he could, excited to see the blonde cosplayer after being away for a month, hoping she wasn't too upset about their canceled plans.

Arriving at the guild the seith mage pulled open the door, his hidden dark red eyes skimming the guild looking for her. A frown pulled at his lips upon not seeing her immediately. Making his way over to the bar he called out for Mira.

"Oh, Bickslow! Welcome back!" She greeted cheerfully and he gave her a smile.

"Thanks, where's –"

"Not here." The barmaid interrupted him, his lips turning down in response. "She left a few days ago for a job, though she should be back already. I –"

Bickslow turned, leaving the guild not bothering to wait for Mira to finish talking. He already knew where she'd be if she wasn't at the guild.

The seith mage soon arrived at her apartment, a grin on his face as he quickly made his way to her unit. His hand reached up to knock on her door, anxious for her to open it. He knocked again a moment later, grinning as he heard her grumble before unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"How can –"She cut herself off. "Bickslow!" She squealed out, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Come in." He chuckled as she tugged him into her apartment, closing the door behind him, her arms around him once more. "I missed you."

His arms held her close. "I missed you too cosplay queen." He sighed in contentment. "Sorry I was gone for so long."

The stellar mage shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see you." He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad to see you too baby." He murmured softly before claiming her lips once more. He smiled at the cheerleader when they parted, recalling the gift he bought her. "Cheerleader, I'm sorry our plans got canceled." Lucy shook her head opening her mouth to speak when he continued. "But I got something to make it up to you." She titled her head curiously and he held up the silver key in his hand, her eyes widening.

"You got me a – "She smiled as he placed it in her hand.

"Her name is Lupus. It's supposed to be a hare." He interrupted. "At least that's what the shop keeper told me." Lucy grinned, squealing in excitement she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you!" She giggled out happily. "You're the best!"

He chuckled. "Well that's just your Easter gift." He informed her. Lucy blinked in confusion and he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. "Tomorrow you and I are heading out for a little vacation."

Lucy's eyes widened in response. "You set up a vacation for us?" He smiled nodding his head.

"Yeah." He set her down, brushing a loose strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "I wanted to make it up to you, our plans being canceled and all, so I set up a little something for us." He gave her a soft smile. "It's not much but it'll be just the two of us for a week."

Lucy shook her head smiling at him. "No, it's perfect." She looked down at the key in her hand. "Though you could have just gotten me the key and I –"He leaned down, cutting her off with a kiss.

"I know." He murmured. "Keys are the way to your heart." Lucy giggled. "But I wanted to do this too." Lucy smiled nodding her head.

"Okay." She whispered before their lips met once more in a kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter five of One Year and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Chapter six will be up soon, I'm in the middle of getting it finished up and ready for publishing. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
